The power generated in a rotating part of a machine, for example in a steam or gas turbine system, is becoming ever higher. With a steam turbine for example, this goes hand in hand with the increase in weight of the rotor and the increase in the distance between the centers. The increased vibrations associated with this are becoming ever more significant for operational maintenance, since vibrations which are too great can result in irreparable damage to the machine. Therefore a limit range is specified within which the vibration values may move. Exceeding these limit values can lead to a shutdown of the entire system.
Frequent starting and stopping of the turbines also leads to abnormal vibrations, which can lead to the machine being damaged. High precision is thus required in monitoring the vibrations.